Sarah vs Girl's night
by nyctori214
Summary: Sarah is invited by Ellie to have a girl's night so she can get to know her better. The night gets interesting when dinner is over and Sarah spends some time with Chuck. Chuck/Sarah


_This is my first fic so I would love to hear your thoughts._

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Burbank, California. Chuck was working his regular shift at the Buy More and Sarah was working at the Orange Orange. While Sarah was giving a costumer their change, Ellie came through the doors and walked up to the counter.

Sarah placed her hand on the counter and greeted Ellie "Hey, what's up?"

Ellie looked at Sarah and said "Sarah what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing as of now"

"Do you want to do a girls night tonight? I feel that we hardly know each other and you and Chuck have been dating for over a year now."

Sarah looked astonished. She slightly hesistated, but gave a small smile and responded "Sure. That sounds like fun."

Ellie smiled and said "Great! Then I'll see you tonight at my house around 7-ish?"

"Sounds great"

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Sarah went to the Buy More to visit Chuck during her lunch break. She saw him standing right behind the Nerd Herd counter. Chuck was looking at the computer screen, but then sensed that someone was near the counter. He lifted his head and gave out a huge grin. Sarah always loved the welcoming she received from Chuck when she stopped by. Chuck's smile made her feel that she was the only person in the world.

"Hey Chuck, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be having a girls night with your sister tonight."

"Wai---What? Should I be worried?"

"No you have no reason to worry….why would you worry anyway?"

"Well you girls are going to be talking about the one thing you have in common which would be me and I don't need Ellie telling you stories about how I lit my pajamas on fire when I was still wearing them when I was 5."

Sarah couldn't help but smile. "You lit yourself on fire?" trying to stifle her laughter

Chuck blushed and stammerered "Hypothetically speaking, a story like that may arise."

"Chuck you have nothing to worry about" She took a hold of his hand on the counter. Chuck looked down and smiled to himself. Sarah realized what she just did and took her hand away. She didn't want Chuck to know that she had any feelings for him. Her only purpose was to watch over him because he is the intersect. Although, Sarah never found herself complaining when she had to hang out with Chuck to protect their cover. She actually looked forward to it.

"Well I better go now" Sarah said

"OK, well tell me how tonight goes. I'll probably go to Morgan's place if you need to get in touch with me."

---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

It was 7pm and Sarah knocked on the door. Ellie opened the door and let her in.

"Come on in. I'm making pasta."

Sarah saw that the table was set for the two of them with two lit candles set at the center. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no nothing at all. Just make yourself comfortable."

The dinner was delicious. Sarah and Ellie ended up talking the whole night. Ellie led the conversation with many questions about Sarah's background. Unfortunately, Sarah had to lie to her about the details of where she came from. She hated doing this to people, but she had to. Finally the conversation made its way to Chuck.

"So how is everything going with you and Chuck?"

"Everything is great. Yeah, Chuck is a great guy."

"Yeah, he's always been good to me. I'm so happy he met you because you really turned him around. He was always playing video games with Morgan and working at the Buy More, but now he seems to have a real grasp at life. He is finally realizing his potential. And you have everything to do with that."  
Sarah smiled "I've never met anyone like Chuck. He's sweet and considerate and he's really smart." She realized that she wasn't lying anymore.

Ellie smiled and raised her glass of wine "Sounds like everything is working out perfectly with you two."

Sarah lifter her glass too and toasted with Ellie. When she took a sip she was smiling and thinking _Everything is going perfectly._

The girls night was over and Ellie gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek and hug goodbye. As Sarah was leaving and was in the tiny courtyard, she saw Chuck was entering. Chuck saw Sarah and gave his usual grin.

"How did everything go?"

"It went really well."

"What did you guys say about me?"

"None of your business Chuck." She smiled at him

Chuck smiled and handed Sarah a take-out bag. "Morgan and I went to get some sizzling shrimp at this new Chinese restaurant. You want some?"

"Chuck, I should really be going."

"Come on. We'll sneak in through the Morgan door."

Sarah hesitated and looked at her car in front of the gate. "Oh ok, but only for a little bit"

Chuck became really excited, grabbed Sarah's wrist and led her to the window of his room.

He lifted up the window and gestured to it and said "Ladies first."

Sarah climbed in through the window and Chuck handed her the bag. Chuck then climbed into the room. Sarah started looking around Chuck's room. She's been there many times, but every time she noticed different things. This time she was looking at his DVD collection and realized that she had never seen any of these movies. She had seen part of the first Star Wars, but that was about it. Chuck sat on top of his bed and grabbed the bag out of Sarah's hand.

He gestured to Sarah to sit on his bed as he took a chair and turned it to face her. He then opened up the take-out bag and searched around for a good piece of shrimp. Chuck grabbed two and gave Sarah one.

"So did you have fun?" Chuck asked as he took a bite out of the shrimp.

"Yea, your sister is really sweet. She made Chicken Marsala and it was delicious. You know you really are lucky to have a sister like her."

"I know. I try to never take it for granted because we're all we have" Chuck couldn't eat anymore mainly because the thoughts of his mom and dad leaving were running through his mind.

Sarah looked at Chuck intently as he stared at the take-out bag in his hands. He then placed it on the ground and got up from the chair. Sarah just watched as he moved around the room. She finally said "Chuck you know I'm here for you too. And not just as a handler, but also as a friend."

Chuck looked at her and gave her as much of a smile as his sadness would let him. "Thanks Sarah. I know you are, but I have to face facts that you might not always be here. One day I will get the intersect out of my head and you will be sent on another mission and we will never see each other again."

"Chuck don't say that." Sarah couldn't believe those words came out of her. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but she also didn't want to think about leaving Chuck. For about a year and half she had been fighting her feelings for him. She has seen him with other women like Lou and Jill and has even killed for him. She knew about his feelings for her. Well she originally thought that his feelings for her were over when he was seeing Jill, but once she received his mother's charm bracelet she realized that she still meant something to him.

Chuck just stared out of the window. Sarah got up and walked over to him. She stood behind him not knowing what to say. She gazed out the window like him.

Chuck kept looking out of the window and spoke "I don't know why I should be this upset. I mean it's been years since I have seen either of them. It's just that sometimes I feel so lonely."

"I know what you mean."

Chuck turned around and looked at Sarah. He saw that tears were forming in her eyes. She was staring out into the courtyard. The moonlight shining through the window made her eyes sparkle. He couldn't believe that she could look this beautiful being this upset. He felt like such a fool for being upset about his parents when he realized that Sarah didn't even have someone like Ellie or Morgan to lean on. She only had the CIA.

Sarah finally released her gaze from the courtyard and looked into Chuck's eyes. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Sarah let herself give in to the touch. Chuck closed the gap between them and kept staring intently into her eyes.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck"

"Can I kiss you?"

Sarah just gave a slight nod and Chuck pressed his lips to hers. Sarah responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss intensified. It seemed like the world stopped and there was only the two of them left. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. All their passion for the past year and a half was being released. He carried her to his bed without breaking the kiss. She was sitting on the bed as he had his two arms on either side of her and he was leaning which caused her to lean and as she was about to lie on the bed the door opened.

Ellie had two slightly used candles in her hand and was about to put them on Chuck's desk when she saw Chuck and Sarah. "Oh my God! I am so sorry. Chuck I didn't know you arrived and Sarah I thought you left. I borrowed your candles Chuck for dinner." She placed the candles on the desk and quickly left Chuck's room flustered and embarrassed.

Sarah and Chuck were both bright red. Sarah noticed the position she was in and got up. She couldn't believe how far she let herself go. She grabbed her bag.

"Chuck I have to go."

"Yea, I figured. Umm…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess. I'll be working at the Orange Orange and you at the Buy More." Sarah was trying to become more professional and make Chuck aware to forget what just happened between the two of them.

Chuck nodded and Sarah left out the door.

As she walked to her car she couldn't help, but think about the passion in his kiss. She touched her lips and couldn't help but think that there was electricity pulsating through them. As she slid behind the steering wheel and started the car she shook her head to try and forget the whole thing, but she knew that it was a lost cause.


End file.
